bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
BLOWIN'
Romanized Title BLOWIN' Japanese Title BLOWIN' English Title BLOWIN' Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1992 Romaji boro boro ni K.O. sareru yume wo mite kimi ni shigamitsuita itsumo shadowboxing ase mamire kumo no su wo furiharau youni makeruno wa kowakunai chotto nigekoshi ni naru hi ga kuru koto ni obieteru kedo BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND—kaze ni yureru kokoro wo kakaeta mama WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION—shibieru youna manazashi wo zutto wasurenaide BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND—uwakina machi de kimi no ashimoto ni korogaru WE'RE DANCIN' TO THE STIMULATION—hakanai yume ni douka tsumazukanai youni kurikaeshi nanka zenzen nai kurashi wo shiteru hazu daze honey nanoni kyou mo ano ko kissaten de "mainichi onaji yo" to boyakimakuri abunai ne ki ga tsukeba boku mo kimi mo mahi joutai wakariaeru hazu mo nai BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND—kaze ni yureru kokoro wo kakaeta mama WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION—shibieru youna manazashi wo zutto wasurenaide kaze wo ukete tachiagarou to suru kimi wa utsukushi katachi no nai kotae wo sagashite owaranai tabi wo suru BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND—kaze ni yureru kokoro wo kakaeta mama WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION—shibieru youna manazashi wo zutto wasurenaide BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND—uwakina machi de kimi no ashimoto ni korogaru WE'RE DANCIN' TO THE STIMULATION—hakanai yume ni douka tsumazukanai youni Japanese ボロボロにKOされる夢を見て君にしがみついた いつもシャドウボクシング　汗まみれ　蜘蛛の巣をふり払うように 負けるのは怖くない　ちょっと逃げ腰になる日が来ることに怯えてるけど BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND　風に揺れる心を抱えたまま WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION　しびれるような眼差しをずっと忘れないで BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND　ウワキな街で君の足もとに転がる WE'RE DANCIN' TO THE STIMULATION　はかない夢にどうかつまずかないように 繰り返しなんかぜんぜんない暮らしをしてるはずだぜ　ハニー なのに　今日もあの娘　喫茶店で「毎日同じよ」とボヤきまくり 危ないね　気がつけば　僕も君も麻痺状態 わかりあえるはずもない BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND　風に揺れる心を抱えたまま WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION　しびれるような眼差しをずっと忘れないで 風を受けて立ち上がろうとする君は美しい かたちのない答えを探して終わらない旅をする BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND　風に揺れる心を抱えたまま WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION　しびれるような眼差しをずっと忘れないで BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND　ウワキな街で君の足もとに転がる WE'RE DANCIN' TO THE STIMULATION　はかない夢にどうかつまずかないように English Translation In a dream in which I got K.O.'d, I clung to you Always doing shadowboxing, I'm all sweaty now, feeling like I've been thrown into a spider web I'm not afraid of losing, I'm just a bit scared that there'll come a day when I run away BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND Hugging the hearts swaying with the wind WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION Don't ever forget these enchanting glances we share BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND In the changing city, I roll around circling you WE'RE DANCIN' TO THE STIMULATION Even in a dream that won't last, we should somehow avoid stumbling We should live like everyday is a fresh new day, honey But even today, this girl complains loudly in a coffee shop: "Everyday's the same!" We realize that it was a dangerous time You and I are numb already, can we understand each other now? BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND Hugging the hearts swaying with the wind WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION Don't ever forget these enchanting glances we share In the middle of the wind, you try to stand again, so beautiful We're in the midst of searching for formless answers, going on an endless journey BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND Hugging the hearts swaying with the wind WE'RE DANCIN' IN THE RESERVATION Don't ever forget these enchanting glances we share BLOWIN' BLOWIN' IN THE WIND In the changing city, I roll around circling you WE'RE DANCIN' TO THE STIMULATION Even in a dream that won't last, we should somehow avoid stumbling